


keiji akaashi has a tattoo

by ivegg (ivster)



Series: Tumblr Asks & Prompts; Haikyuu [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Headcanon, M/M, akaashi has a secret tattoo, bokuto finds it, its a headcanon that go out of control, lmao whateven is this, this is just a shameless drabble thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivster/pseuds/ivegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summer of his senior year, akaashi makes a bold move and decides to get a tattoo and chooses not to tell anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keiji akaashi has a tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr but i fixed it up a lil so i could post it as a drabble

 

 

* * *

 

Akaashi has a tattoo, he had decided to just before the start of his senior year of high school. It wasn't anything big or flashy, rather just something small and unique but he doesn’t tell anybody, however during one practice near the middle of the year Bokuto, the teams old captain, shows up because he doesn’t have class and he wants to see how his former Kouhai's are fairing.

 

Akaashi has his team run a few laps, then they move onto spiking drills. Akaashi can  _feel_  the excitement radiating from Bokuto who stands on the sidelines. He feels Bokuto's heavy gaze on him as he sets the balls to his teammates.

 

 

It isn't very long until Bokuto gets Akaashi to toss for him. Akaashi sends the rest of the team off to work on other drills with the vice captain, as he sets for Bokuto.

 

“Bokuto-san! Nice kill!” Akaashi calls as Bokuto spikes it beautifully. Bokuto eagerly runs and crushes Akaashi in a hug, lifting him up off the ground and proclaiming “Just like when I was in high school! Akaashi, you haven’t changed!”

 

Akaashi is about to retort with somethings witty when Bokuto freezes, his eyes locked onto the expanse of skin at Akaashi’s hip where a small dark owl sits, Akaashi’s heart stutters as Bokuto’s large calloused hands caress his tender skin. Akaashi can feel his face heating as Bokuto makes small noises of surprise and awe.

 

The thick arms that encircle Akaashi’s waist only tighten when Bokuto looks up at Akaashi “I guess you have changed Akaashi.”

 

The redness that rests upon Akaashi’s cheeks spreads down his neck and disappeared under his shirt. Bokuto sets Akaashi back down, however his arms don’t leave Akaashi’s waist. Akaashi lets out a noise that’s something of mix between a yelp and a moan when Bokuto’s hands lift the hem of his shirt and rest upon his stomach skin.

 

“I wonder, Akaashi, if you have any other changes from high school that you haven’t told me about yet.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading  
> message me on tumblr; haikyuugarbagecan.tumblr.com


End file.
